


Forgery of Lies

by MythicOracle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Edgy, Fantasy, Frequent Swearing, Other, why are you still reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicOracle/pseuds/MythicOracle
Summary: A raven, dove and kestrel meet.  Each deity has its own aspects and flaws. What will happen when these three spirits meet?





	Forgery of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my d00ds, I decided to make this dumb thing. A couple friends helped me out with the pacing and stuff, so I give a lil credit to them. Also, don't expect frequent chapters. Ok bye. 
> 
> Also, sorry that the first chapter is pretty short. Feel free to give me any feedback, I really appreciate it. ^^

Chapter 1: Loss

No matter the time of day, Zanall always seemed dark.

Not in a entirety literal sense, of course. Shadows seemed to lie in every corner, agonizing humidity hung in the air, and the dense thickets and trees that surrounded the area felt as if the town was hidden away and separate from the outside world. In short, it was a dreary and hostile place that welcomed no one.

People minded their daily business, not talking to each other like a normal town. They all remained silent, fearing that the person next to them could be a homicidal maniac, which was a rational fear in the current situation. Only true friends or relatives held conversation in the dark street. These few exchanges of words were cut short by the door to the town prison sweeping open.

News had spread that the Bane Thief had been captured and sentenced to two weeks in prison, but no one expected him to look like this. For starters, it was a she, not a he.

The officer behind her muttered some unintelligible words before releasing her handcuffs. The girl was well known throughout Zanall, and not necessarily for a good reason. Her piercing glare and aggressive behavior always made people stay as far away from her as possible. And she wanted to keep it that way.

As usual, as per whenever people saw her on the street, they would mutter amongst themselves.

“The Bane thief is really that freak, huh?”

“I knew it was that fuckin’ bitch from the start. She was always suspicious.”

“Yeah, she’s out of her mind. She’s probably not even human.”

The girl desperately fought the urge to strangle one of her verbal harassers to death, and instead resorted to a wordless glare, one she was infamous for, but her eyes seemed even more resentful than usual. They seemed to convey a thousand insults and accusations in a single simple gesture. One old woman with a young boy, who looked no older than about five or so, wrapped her arms around him in protection. The girl scoffed and muttered something about the woman being a bitch and continued down the sidewalk.

As per usual, as she walked, people ran away and shut their windows and doors, almost in unison until the only sound in the village was the girl’s footsteps. “Fuckin’ bitches…” She mumbled and spit on the ground. The silence of the street wasn’t unnerving to her, it was calming. Finally, no one to accuse her for being her goddamn self. 

Once the girl got to her house, she took out the dagger in her pocket and effortlessly picked the lock. After all, she had picked locks enough times that she didn’t need a key. She pushed the door open and started into the dark, one room hut. This would be it. This would be the day that she would finally leave this hell hole. A single nod to herself was all she needed to start packing. After all, she barely owned anything and there was no reason to subject herself to more torture.

She stuffed a couple necessities, some rope, extra daggers and a canteen of water into a bag and slung it on her back. She could live off of animals. She normally hunt since she barely had any money. Before exiting, she turned her head and saw something white in darkness on the floor. She picked up the piece of paper and immediately, her heart sank lower than it already was.

Hi, Xanthe. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t see you this morning because I had to leave early. I’ll come back as soon as I can, alright?

-Dad

She fought back tears. She couldn’t be weak right now. No sign of weakness could ever be shone. After all, it was an eat or be eaten world. She crumpled up the piece of paper and chucked it at the wall in a fit of anger and sadness. The felt like screaming, crying, doing anything to let out the pain, but she did none of that. She only walked away from her blood-ridden memories in isolation toward the forest.

Xanthe Everwinter. Bane Thief. Bitch. Freak. Psychopath. Whatever people called her, it would always ignite the flames deep inside her.


End file.
